House of Visconti
The House of Visconti '''was the ruling house of Fidenza since its inception until 1642 with the death of Queen Maria I. Previously ruling as Lords and Dukes of Milan, the Visconti conquered and subjugated the rest of the Italian city states into their new Kingdom. Since, the House eradicated many of its enemies and created a strong and stable nation fit to rival the power of the Ottoman Empire, the Kingdom of France or even the might of the Holy Roman Empire. The house, which became nominally extinct upon the death of Queen Maria I, the last monarch of the senior line of the House of Visconti, was one of the greatest European dynasties of its time. Some consider it to have continued through its successor house, the House of Visconti-Urbino, whereas others consider Visconti-Urbino to be an entirely separate house created through the marriage of Queen Maria and her husband. Legally, Visconti-Urbino is a separate house, thus making the senior line extinct. Descendants of Queen Maria still rule in Fidenza, however. History '''Origins House Visconti had a relatively humble start as minor subjects of the city of Milan, where they became strong contenders for control over the republican system in Milan. They became members of the Ghibellines, one of the two factions dividing the families of the city, the rivals of the Guelphs. As Ghibellines, they became staunch advocates of the Holy Roman Emperor and were rewarded greatly for their contributions to the cause of the Emperors in the Guelph-Ghibelline wars which tore the peninsula apart over the ambitions of the Emperors and the Popes. Ottone Visconti, the son of Ariprando, became Archbishop of Milan in 1277, becoming the first Visconti to rule the city of Milan after wrestling control from their rival Della Torre family, members of the Guelphs. Ottone's succession to control of Milan led to years of Visconti rule in the city. Dukes of Milan and Visconti Conquests In 1395, Gian Galeazzo Visconti paid 100,000 Florins to Wenceslaus IV of Bohemia, Holy Roman Emperor to receive the Duchy of Milan. Henceforth, the Visconti were known as the Dukes of Milan rather than Lords, greatly increasing their power and prestige in Italy. In reality, however, they were hardly any different than they'd been for over 100 years, except the title was assured as a Visconti hereditary title. Soon after receiving the title, the Visconti ambition began to grow rapidly. They began to expand their holdings in Italy over time, with Gian Galeazzo himself conquering much of Northern Italy in an attempt to remake the Lombard Kingdom for himself. At his death, however, his conquests fell apart back into squabbling with the succession of his weak willed son Gian Maria. For a time, Milan was essentially ruled by Condottieri, such as Facino Cane. Gian Maria was a weak duke, controlling virtually none of his duchy and ruling only in name. However, at the death of Facino Cane and Gian Maria himself, the new duke Filippo Maria took control of Cane's armies and his own Duchy once and for all. With his power consolidated, Filippo Maria used his prowess and power to begin expanding in the Italian Peninsula once more. He had a policy of Milanese Expansionism, waging war against his neighbours such as the Serene Republic of Venice, Mantua, Parma, Genoa, Ferrara and Switzerland. Over time, the Duchy of Milan grew and grew in Northern Italy until they waged war against the Medici of Florence, perhaps the most prestigious family in all of Italy. It only took a year of war for the Medici to be subjugated beneath Visconti rule, with Cardinal Lorenzo Piero de' Medici surrendering the city of Florence to the Milanese in return for the city's safety. House Medici was allowed to keep its holdings as Grand Dukes of Tuscany when the Duchy of Milan was declared a Kingdom by King Ludovico I Visconti. Ludovico I would subjugate the Pope himself, marching into the city of Rome and taking it for his Kingdom. He would, however, guarantee the spiritual independence of the Pope by allowing him to keep the territory of Vatican Hill and use of St. Peter's Basilica. Kings of Fidenza and Milan With the unification of Italy completed by House Visconti, all Italian houses now swore fealty to the Visconti Kings. Their new power and expansionism was met with hostility in Europe, as it tore the balance of power apart with the powers vying for control over Italian lands, the Holy Roman Emperors and the Kings of France. Ludovico I, despite his achievements, left a weak line with no legitimate children. His hated sister Isabella II would take the throne, also dying childless just three years later. Thus, Gian III's line of House Visconti would die out, and Gian III's nephew, Cosimo, would take the throne after Isabella. Cosimo strengthened his dynasty, thankfully for House Visconti, having twelve children with his wife Amalia von Habsburg, Archduchess of Austria. With a secured dynasty, Fidenza turned to colonisation. It would be a great feat for a nation in the Mediterranean to beat the Spanish Kingdoms to colonies in the new world, but the might of Fidenza could rival the Portuguese hold in Brazil. Through a magnificent feat of naval engineering, the first Fidenzan colonial expedition, on the orders of King Cosimo I, would land in Brazil in 1534, the eleventh year of Cosimo's reign. House Visconti came to rule over vast swathes of land with their crown as King of Fidenza and Milan, only being interrupted in their reigns for a period of eight years by French usurpers of the throne of House Valois. It wouldn't take long for them to be driven out, however, and King Filippo II Visconti would be welcomed back with open arms to his throne. Fidenza would never again be divided into squabbling factions over the true ruler of the Kingdom, and the official succession to the throne became determined by primogeniture. The greatest Visconti monarchs at present are considered to have been: Maria I, Ludovico I, Francesco III and Cosimo I. List of Visconti Monarchs of Fidenza and Milan Monarchs as Duke/Duchess of Milan: * Duke Gian I Visconti (1395 - 1402) - first Duke of Milan * Duke Gian II Visconti (1402 - 1412) - son of Gian I * Duke Filippo I Visconti (1412 - 1447) - son of Gian I * Duke Francesco I Visconti (1447 - 1462) - son of Filippo I * Duke Francesco II Visconti (1462 - 1484) - son of Francesco I * Duchess Isabella I Visconti (1484 - 1487) - daughter of Francesco I * Duke Gian III Visconti (1487 - 1502) - cousin of Isabella I Monarchs as King/Queen of Milan: * King Ludovico I "the Great" (1502 - 1520) - son of Gian III * Queen Isabella II Visconti (1520 - 1523) - daughter of Gian III * King Cosimo I "the Fair" (1523 - 1540) - cousin of Isabella II Monarchs as King/Queen of Fidenza * King Filippo II "the Restorer" (1540 - 1545, 1552 - 1553) - son of Cosimo I * King Francesco III "the Magnificent" (1553 - 1576) - cousin of Filippo II * King Ludovico II "the Weak" (1576 - 1577) - son of Francesco III * King Cosimo II "the Terrible" (1577 - 1580) - son of Francesco III * King Francesco IV "the Benevolent" (1580 - 1592) - son of Cosimo II * King Emmanuele I "the Unready" (1592 - 1605) - son of Francesco IV * Queen Maria I Visconti (1605 - 1642) - daughter of Francesco IV